Dear Brother
by VeeCat
Summary: "He tries so hard to run away from his past, he tries so hard to forget. He never can, he never will. At 18 he has learned that nothing really matters, that no one will be there forever to lean on." Edward isn't who he used to be. He knows pain and disappoint to well. He misses his bestfriend, his brother. Alphonse vanished,seemingly without a trace. Where'd you go? Edward wonders.
1. Not Feelin' That Sunshine

Disclaimer:I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood nor am I in any way affiliated with it or its creator.

A/N: Please read and review. Enjoy!

-VeeCat-

* * *

 _Prologue:_

 _He walks around his apartment, so depressed. He's been alone for 6 months now. He moved to a remote town in the United States of America since. His new school year is about to begin, luckily he's a senior. His brother would have been a sophomore._

 _He tries so hard to run away from his past, he tries so hard to forget. He never can, he never will. At 18 he has learned that nothing really matters, that no one will be there forever to lean on. When he was justa young 15 year old, both his parents died in a house fire, while him and his younger brother played in the creek. He denied all offers to live with other family. He misses him so much. He blames himself._

 _His apartment is plain, white walls. A fluffy yet worn gray couch sits against a wall, a cherry wood coffee table in front of it with coasters for drinks to be placed on in random spots across it. A 20 inch television sits on a stand just a few feet away from the table, with a gaming system under. His brother loved those video games. He remembers when they would play Need for Speed, and Tekken, his brother got so mad at his gaming skills. **He often lost**. A smile goes across his face as he remembers good times. _

_The smile disappears,_ **"Alphonse..." Edward whispers.**

 _His dull looks come back, as he walks out the door to his school._

* * *

 _Dear Brother_

 **Part I**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Not Feelin' That Sunshine**

* * *

Edward was considered one of the more privileged humans in this world.

He found that the world was ugly no matter how many benjamins a person had in the world. He found that the good guy never wins in the end, and that good things never last.

Solemnly Edward walks down the halls of the high school, he approached the correct room per the schedule he received.

 _He hands his teacher his schedule, to prove he belongs in the class._

"New student?" The teacher pulls her glasses down a bit.

"Yeah." Ed says dully

"Hmm, another smart ass." She murmurs. "Take a seat next to the blond girl, her name is Winry."

"Yeah, okay." He begins to walk down the isle of seats, when a blond girl and her friend notice him.

Winry turns her head as her friend whispers to her, "Is that who I think it is?" Izumi whispers to her.

"Pretty sure." Winry replied, her face looked as if she was more intrigued with this new young man than anything.

Edward takes a seat, and simply gets a notebook and folder from his bag. Winry turns to him.

"Hi, I'm Winry." She states, she had a friendly and welcoming look upon her face.

Ed just wasn't feeling that sunshine today.

"Thats awesome, I don't talk much." He looked up, spoke, and went back to organizing his school supplies and taking notes from the text.

Winry felt somewhat pushed aside.

But she knew.

Everyone did.

Edward tried to escape by fleeing Japan, and came to the states to finish school.

He tried to escape from the cameras. The pain.

Winry knew, **he had pain** in his gorgeous eyes. He was hurt, and he missed someone. It didn't necessarily make him cold, rather solemn though.

Winry remembered when the "Elric Brothers" first made the news. When Edward was 15 years old and Alphone was 13 a fire consumed their home. Ed and Al were not home, but both parents were.

 _They were dead._

 _The cause of the fire was never released to the public, however there were suspicions of **arson**. _

_Due to the passing of the Elric parents, Edward and Alphonse Elric became the heirs to the second largest weapons manufacturing company on that side of the globe which also held numerous defense contracts in Japan, China, and a portion of Europe._

She had to turn away each time she started remembering all the news stories. Winry found herself staring.

 _The second time they made the news was 8 months ago and then 6 months ago._

 _These two teenagers were worth a lot of money, media ate them up like a damn lotus flower. At the time pictures were captured of Alphonse, embarassing ones and those that showed him purchasing drugs._

 _Two months after that, he vanished. Just **gone**. Little to no evidence was discovered and no tips were ever called in. The lines were silent. _

"Can I help you?" Edward asked in an irritated tone.

She was staring again.

"No." Winry responded. Quickly at that.

The 18 year old blond boy was becoming noticeably agitated. Everyone, everywhere he went would flock.

What good looking woman wouldn't, he was worth millions. **He was broken and needed fixed** , so not the best type would always flock.

Winry did in fact seem different, he felt that.

Edward Elric was not feeling it. He didn't feel a lot of things lately. He felt that **even though he has held onto every pleasurable memory as hes gone, he can't smile**.

Edward can't cry.

'When I see you again' He often tells him again.

Does it sound weird to some that this has hit Ed so hard? Yes.

But his shadow, his **brother by blood** has been the only stable thing in his life as well as the only thing that has pulled him through and all he has known for the last few years. When times got dark, there was Al. When he needed a good laugh. There was Al.

When Edward had initially went for grief counseling back home he was asked one time in a group session what he would wish for he had one chance.

He could not answer, other than think if he could make a wish out of an airplane he would write a check right then and there.

'I can't hate the world.' Ed thought.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Winry asked, somewhat out of no where.

"I guess." Ed responded, still maintaining his monotone voice and straight face.

 **Pain takes time** to heal.

The cafeteria was a place that Ed could tell he was going to learn to hate. The noise. It drove him wild. Winry, Edward, and Izumi all walked in.

There were stares.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' He thought. 'Why am I known, everywhere I go?' He thought another thought, purely out of frustration.

Misery loves company, thats why. When another is in pain, when their heart hurts and yearns for something more...they flock. Like a vampire to a willing victim, stick their pulsing vein out there. Ready to suck the life out of you, and feed on you.

Bringing you down even more.

 _ **I will tell you all about it** Al, **when I see you again**. _

Edward sat at their lunch table in silence, but he was watching. Edward was listening. He looked around the room at one point. This girl, she was vibrant. This girl, she was different.

'This isn't so bad' Edward thought.

The school day came to end, Edward already had homework. He didn't mind that, because he was actually a very smart teen. It always came easy.

Each and every night he wrote in a journal. Every entry began the same.

Ed unlocked his apartment door, he tossed his things things to the side. He took a quick look around.

It was empty to him, no one laughed.

There was little light, not truly, just metaphorically.

* * *

 _Entry 1, Edward Elric, USA_

 _Dear Brother,_

 _I still miss you, I even got the same sized apartment as we had, I still set you're room up just like you had it. Why do I do these things? I don't know either. School was rough as usual. People know me, us, here. They know what happened to mom and dad. Then they know about you. A girl was nice to me, I tried to be unappealing. It didn't work. Then she still invited me to sit at lunch with her. She was nice, and she was pretty. She dresses so nice, so I don't know why she even talked to me. She wears American Eagle, her blond hair is gorgeous. Her blue eyes almost had me in a trance at lunch, but I didn't show it. I just kept my head down and ate, I made every effort to keep silent, I just listened. I miss you brother dear, but I have to go.I have homework. Love you bye._

 _Ed_

* * *

A/N: R&R!


	2. The Advertisement

Disclaimer:I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood nor am I in any way affiliated with it or its creator.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own, have any rights, nor am affiliated with AT&T, Toyota, or the name brand nor generic Prozac.

A/N: Please read and review. Enjoy!

-VeeCat-

* * *

 _Dear Brother_

 **Part I**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Advertisement**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Entry 1, Edward Elric, USA_

 _Dear Brother,_

 _I still miss you, I even got the same sized apartment as we had, I still set you're room up just like you had it. Why do I do these things? I don't know either. School was rough as usual. People know me, us, here. They know what happened to mom and dad. Then they know about you. A girl was nice to me, I tried to be unappealing. It didn't work. Then she still invited me to sit at lunch with her. She was nice, and she was pretty. She dresses so nice, so I don't know why she even talked to me. She wears American Eagle, her blond hair is gorgeous. Her blue eyes almost had me in a trance at lunch, but I didn't show it. I just kept my head down and ate, I made every effort to keep silent, I just listened. I miss you brother dear, but I have to go.I have homework. Love you bye._

 _Ed_

* * *

Edward awoke earlier then he had to, his cell phone was ringing loudly and non-stop at that. He began to curse to himself as he reached for a shiny and silver AT&T cell phone.

"Hello?" He asked irrtatedly as he looked at the time, it was 6:15 A.M.

"Yes, Mr. Elric." A familiar voice heard.

"What the hell do you want Roy." He slumped.

"Well, I wanted you're opinion on the companies new product." He said cheerfully.

"Damn it I told you I have no care what that company releases. just send me my checks and the papers I always have to sign, and we're good." He shouted as he slammed the cellphone shut.

Edward never really understood how in the hell Roy could be excited about a new gun design. The company built weapons for Christ's sake.

Edward decided it was now pointless to go back to sleep, he brewed some coffee, and put in a microwavable frozen breakfast. He walked to his closet and decided on what to wear to school today and of course, the outfit was pretty much all black. The shirt read Lonely. Exactly what he was feeling everyday of his life, since he lost his life that is. His brother was his life ever since he had to take care of him since their parents untimely death. Then he was alone, since 6 months ago.

He took his breakfast out of the microwave and cursed when he opened the plastic cover and steam burned his finger. He drank his coffee and ate, so dully. He grabbed his backpack, and headed to his car. A black Toyota.

He arrives at school, unhappy as usual. He enters the doors, and breakfast is still being served. So classes have yet to be in session. He stands there, by a heater, so dull and solem. He is greeted by a cheerful blond girl, in pink.

 **Everything is the color of the night.**

"Cheerful again." He rolled his eyes.

"Dull and depressed again." She mocked his tone. "Do you live alone or something?"

"Yes I do." He said with his dull tone.

"You should advertise for a room mate." She tapped his Lonely shirt, "Thats what I did."

"And what was your result?" He questioned the blond hair girl. Per the usual he was still standing in a slumped and visibally depressed position.

"Izumi." Winry responded.

"I am not so reassured."Ed said.

How would Edward feel allowing someone else to live there, when for the last six months he was wishing his brother was home.

Where did you go Al? He would ask the world as he looked up into the night sky.

 _The rumors hurt the most for Edward. The things they would say._

 _They lie, so much shit spewing from their mouths that **not even Obritz could clean it up**. _

Being in the spotlight wasn't something Edward nor Al ever asked for, but they got used to it.

They ignored the flashes from the cameras.

Typically, the false statements and tabloid articles did not effect them in any manner.

Until Al's disappearance that is.

"Maybe"

That, in such a plain manner, was all Edward said because he just wasn't sure.

 _Dear brother, I miss you so._

 _Where'd you go, my bestfriend._

 _I, Edward Elric, was supposed to protect you._

 _Where'd you go? I miss you so._

'The utility room could actually be a bedroom.' Edward thought.

Would that be wrong? To keep the second bedroom setup for the hopeful return of Alphonse Elric, the brother of Edward.

"In what way did you advertise?" Edward asked after four minutes and forty-one seconds.

"I knew you were going to come around!" Winry shouted, a somewhat adorable smile plastered across her face. "I used Greg's list."

'Another soul to reside with until my dear brother's return may be pleasant and warm.'

 _'I might as well buy some damn toy soldiers.' He thought._

 _This war in his head of wether or not to get a roommate seemed like a catch twenty-two._

 _He would love to have someone else to trust._

 _However, he missed his dear brother Al._

The school day seemed to drag on and on. A four block schedule was awesome, atleast Ed thought so. However one and a half hours per class for someone who was so depressed he considered other a girl name mary-jane or a Prozac©.

 _'I don't want it to be over, I know you are alive dear brother.'_

 _'I just wanna hold you Alphonse, and say sorry.'_

 _'Sorry for not being there.'_

 _'What the hell happened?'_

The racing thoughts helped in some cases. Atleast when he was taking some bullshit class.

He however was very intelligent and was beginning to stress over finals.

 _Because he spent so much time thinking of his dear brother._

* * *

 **On and on the day went...**

* * *

Edward thought and thought, like always. He didn't mind the cheerfull blonde anymore, atleast now he tolerated her.

When the day ended, he actually looked for her to flock to him as she did per the usual.

"Hey, I think I will take you up on that idea." He told, trying not to make it a 'I told you so' moment.

"I told you it was a good idea." She stated, again with that somewhat adorable smile.

'How in the heck did she keep such white teeth.' He wondered.

* * *

 _Small bedroom available._

 _Low rent!_

 _Furnished with a twin bed with linens._

 _Full living area and kitchen privileges with on time rent payments._

 _Price to be determined._

* * *

Winry posted the ad on a cork board at the local grocery and on Greg's list, which is a website obviously.

Edward pulled into the apartment buildings parking lot, his engine purring like a new kitten then coming to a halt. He walked down the hallway, keys jingling on his belt loop.

He entered his bedroom and made an entry.

* * *

 _Entry 2, Edward Elric, USA_

 _Dear Brother,_

 _Today was a good day brother, I thought about you as I agreed to search for a roommate. I miss you so much, but the lonely feeling is just to overwhelming. I get depressed, I feel sadness and guilt because I lost you. I'm tired of feeling that, but I love you so much. I miss you a lot._

 _The group at the lunch table I sit at is very lively, they get into arguments and I love to watch them. It makes me think how silly our little arguments were. Why did we argue so much? I can't answer that either. Heehee. I sigh as I think about how much I miss you. I shouldn't try to forget about you, so I'm going to put our pictures back out. I'm going to make this apartment feel more like a home, rather than a place to just sleep and eat. I miss you brother, but I have finals to study for. Love you, bye._

 _-Ed-_

* * *

Authors Note: Read and Review! :)

-VeeCat


End file.
